The Roof
by Luna Miste
Summary: Percy and his friends accidentally land on the roof of Artemis Fowl's manor, and Artemis is intrigued with the mysterious people. My first fanfic, please review!
1. Noises

** I'm Luna, and welcome to my first fanfic! Just so you guys know, this story is in third person, with alternating Artemis/Percy. Enjoy!**

**Also, this takes place right after The Last Olympian and The Time Paradox.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl. One day, I will though *evil Artemis laugh*.**

**Chapter 1: Artemis's POV  
**

The day was going well until they landed on his roof.

Artemis was sitting by the fireplace, browsing through websites on his laptop. There wasn't any fire in the fireplace, but he felt oddly warm. And, to add to his discomfort, Beckett and Myles were having another one of their debates upstairs. It seemed like it had caused a rumble, especially with the yelling coming from the room.

He started to go upstairs to check on the twins, and to stop the racket. Surprisingly, he ran into them on the way up.

"What were you two fighting about?" He asked them, eager to know what had caused suck a ruckus.

"Myles and I were having a discussion on the quantum theory," Beckett said, "Suddenly, we heard a large crack from the ceiling, and lots of yelling. We were coming downstairs to alert you that our house is haunted and we need to move immediately."

"Perhaps it was just your imaginations playing a trick on you," Artemis suggested, "Also, ghosts don't exist. Now, hurry downstairs and you can have some biscuits."

As the twins hurried downstairs, continuing their conversation, Artemis pondered about the situation regarding the mysterious noise. Since there was no attic in his house, the noise had to be coming from the roof.

"Butler," Artemis said into his walkie-talkie as he walked back down the stairs, "Are you in the office?"

"Yes Artemis, I am." He replied calmly.

"Change the security camera stream to the one broadcasting on the roof."

"May I ask why we have a security camera **on the roof**?"

Artemis sighed. "It's just what came with the security package, and is helpful in case of an attack on Fowl Manor from the air."

For a minute, all Artemis heard was static and clicks. Then, Butler finally responded to him.

"How the devil are those kids on the roof?"

Artemis ran as fast as his feet could take him to the office. When he walked in, his eyes immediately darted to the screen with the security camera stream on it. Though he could hardly believe what was on the screen, he was instantly relieved it wasn't his least favorite pixie, Opal Koboi. On his roof, there were five teenagers. A guy with black hair and sea-green eyes was holding hands with a blond-haired girl with an orange T-shirt. There were also a girl with red hair, a guy with a Rasta cap, and pale boy with olive skin. Everyone on the roof seemed to be yelling at the olive-skinned boy.

"Butler," Artemis said quietly, "Could you put the twins in their room and lock the door?"

Once the manservant left, Artemis pulled out his fairy communicator and said, "Holly?"

He waited patiently for about a minute, and then heard a response.

"What, Artemis?" Holly sounded slightly annoyed.

"Where are you?"

"I'm flying over the manor right now."

"Good," Artemis said, "Can you blast the mysterious people on the roof with you Neutrino?"

"Artemis, they could be innocent civilians." Holly reasoned.

"Do most civilians just climb roofs of manors without asking?" Artemis argued. "Anyway, they just appeared there, which means these are not normal civilians."

"Fine, Artemis, I'll do it," Holly said, "But Butler better help me carry them in."

"Don't worry, he will"

"I'm what?" Butler said as he entered the room.

"Holly is hovering above the manor, and she just knocked the mysterious people on the roof out." Artemis stated.

"Why?"

"I looked through the feed, and they just appeared up there."

"So that means they were either shielded, or they just 'appeared'"

"Butler," Artemis said, "This could be a possible threat of some sort, which we need to deal with. Luckily the twins are in their bedroom and Mother and Father are on a skiing trip in Germany, or we might have to tell them about this"

Just then, Holly's voice came out on the communicator.

"Artemis," she said quickly, "Both you and Butler need to get up here right this minute."

Artemis and Butler raced outside, and Holly unshielded before them.

"Butler, I'll bring the people down from the roof, one by one, and hand them to you, okay?" Holly said.

He nodded. Then, she turned to Artemis.

"They have weapons up there that you might want to check out," she whispered.

It was Artemis's turn to nod. Once Holly saw that he nodded, she disappeared out of the visible spectrum. Then, he waited for Holly to bring down each mysterious visitor.

When Holly was done, Artemis walked up to her.

"Do you have any of the weapons they had?" He asked.

"They had a baseball cap, a blue plastic hairbrush, some reed pipes, a sword, a knife, and a pen," she said as she handed the items to him.

Holly then went to go help Butler carry the mysterious people inside to the room where they had kept Holly when they first encountered the People. Artemis inspected each item carefully, and then began to inspect the pen.

On its side, it said Anaklusmos, which Artemis knew translated from Ancient Greek to Riptide. He slowly uncapped the pen, and soon was holding a three-foot long bronze sword.

_Well_, he thought, _this is unexpected. Nothing is as it seems._

**Thanks for reading that!**

**Reviews are like motivation for me to write quickly and put up the next chapter.**

**EDIT 11/15/12: Nothing major, but I would like to say that the update should come in ... ok maybe a month. I wrote myself into a corner. It's dark. But I'm trying to work out the bumps. And I have school. I'll try to work quickly but sometimes I don't have the time. **

**Also, who wants to Beta Chapter 2? PM me if you do.  
**

**Cheers,  
**

**~Luna  
**


	2. Traveling

**A/N: Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! I also have a new story now, with Fight4JadeWest. It's called Pearphone Autocorrect, and it's a iCarly and Victorious crossover.**

**Thanks to the users AriLivesnotDylan, JMac322, pearlgirl97, when the stars go out, Tosho, The Girl Who Was GG, 2whitie, and rocky pond for the Beta help. I'll become a Beta when I'm elgible.**

**Also, this chapter is explaining how Percy got onto the roof, so it starts before chapter one begins.**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Percy's POV**

Percy believed the little creep at first.

When Nico approached him that morning, he had little idea that he was going to suggest a trip.

"It's simple," Nico had said, "We all climb on top of Mrs. O'Leary and she shadow travels us to Italy!"

"Do you think she could?" Percy was skeptical. "After all, she passed out after shadow traveling just you and me to Connecticut. Also, how can she travel across the ocean?"

"Shadow traveling is fast enough to so over water, and she can bear the weight."

"That long of a trip makes me nervous. Can she make the whole trip, or do we have to stop along the way?"

"Of course she can, she can take us in one shot."

They argued back and forth for an hour, until Nico had finally convinced Percy to go on the trip. The only think that convinced him was that Annabeth, Rachel, and Grover could come as well, as long as they agreed.

Percy had different strategies for convincing his friends to come on the trip with him. He convinced Annabeth with all of the history and architecture in Venice, which was where they decided to stop. Grover was convinced by the food and Rachel had just agreed, because she had never been there.

The next day, they left for Italy. With permission from Chiron, backpacks, and money, the group was feeling confident. Percy still had his doubts, but he figured that there was more of a chance of succeeding than failing.

"If we do fail," he thought, "I can at least say 'I told you so."

They all climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary's back, with Nico at the top. He whispered the directions into her ear, while the others waited.

"All right," Nico said a little too cheerfully for a son Hades, "Let's go!"

Shadow travel, for Percy, was just like he had remembered. Except for being in the dark and hearing strange noises, the trip was uneventful. Percy was just waiting to arrive in Venice.

But they didn't.

About twenty minutes into shadow travel, Mrs. O'Leary turned sharply to the right. Nico lost his grip, and struggled to get back on, but instead he plowed into Grover, who was behind him. Less than five seconds later, everyone had fallen off Mrs. O'Leary's back and watched as the hellhound sped off to Italy.

This would be a stupid way to die, thought Percy as the world went into slow-motion. They were falling straight down into the void.

Suddenly, it was sunny, and Percy felt a flat surface against his back. He sat up as Annabeth ran up to him.

"You okay?" she asked. Her grey eyes showed concern.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. "But where are we?"

"I don't know, but I think were somewhere in England or Ireland. Somewhere near there. I think we're also on top of a castle of antique home."

Percy stood up and looked around. He saw Grover, Rachel, and Nico sitting up. In the background, there seemed to be miles of grass, dotted with trees. Walking over to the edge of the building, he saw that on the ground, there were some objects that he assumed to be their backpacks. He then turned around, and pointed at Nico.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He growled.

"It's not my fault she made the turn!" Nico said in defense.

"Well, it kind of is," Rachel said, "I mean, you fell onto Grover, which caused kind of a domino sequence."

"SHE made the stupid turn." Nico started to look angrier.

"You didn't tell us you could fall off during the process." Annabeth said, logically.

Nico looked like he was going to explode. "IT'S NOT MY FRICKEN FAULT!" He screamed.

"This was YOUR idea, Nico," Percy said. "It's YOUR fault."

"HEY! I-" Nico started to respond, but then he fell to the ground.

Everyone stood there staring at the unconscious form of Nico. Annabeth reached down to check his pulse, but she collapsed as well. Grover and Rachel were next, collapsing like they had been hit on the head.

"Was this some sort of joke?" He thought, "Or was it a gods' idea?"

Then, he felt a tiny prick, and he too started to collapse. The last thought he could manage was simple: "Who are we dealing with?"

-LINE BREAK-

Percy opened his eyes and saw that he was still on the roof. Annabeth and Grover were still there, but he could not see the unconscious bodies of Nico and Rachel. Since they were still unconscious, he assumed his dip in the Styx helped him wake earlier. He positioned himself to get up, until the strangest thing happened.

Grover started to float.

He couldn't see anybody lifting him, but he could detect a slight haze, which he assumed was from the heat. Percy laid there, motionless, knowing that this force could not be fought.

At least, not yet.

Laying there, he watched Annabeth rise, and then began to feel arms underneath him. He felt like he was being carried, then lowered into someone else's arms.

Percy heard a mutter from the person holding him, whom he assumed to be a man.

"Still awake, huh?"

Crap, Percy thought. He felt the person reach for his head.

Percy felt the hit to his head, and the pain that came with it. He could tell he was losing the fight to stay conscious, but he struggled to win the fight.

The blackness consumed him before any of his thoughts came.

-LINE BREAK-

"Percy!"

He could hear his name being called over and over, but he couldn't respond. For once, he didn't have the strength to overcome the barrier. Percy figured that he had a concussion from being hit in the head.

"Percy!"

He opened his eyes for a second, then they were forced closed.

"Percy, can you hear me?"

He felt shaking, and then the voice again.

"Oh crap. Grover, can't you use that empathy link thing?"

"All right, Annabeth," Grover slowly said. "I'll try."

Percy could feel a sort of nudging, it was urging him to wake up. He finally gave in.

From what he could see, everyone had made it into a sort-of freezer like room. There were no windows, and the door was made of metal, and presumably, locked.

"How long have I been out?" Percy asked.

"About an hour, after we woke up," Annabeth said. "This person, or something, isn't like anything we've ever dealt with."

"Ummm, guys?" Rachel meekly said. "I think someone is behind that door."

They stared at the cold, metal door for what seemed like ages. Then, it opened to reveal a person.

A boy, about Percy's age, walked in. He was extremely pale, with piercing blue eyes and raven hair. The suit he wore looked tailored, and he gave off the impression of an adult.

"I am Artemis Fowl the Second," he stated, "And I do believe you have some explaining to do."

That was when Percy knew he was in a lot of trouble.

**A/N: Thanks to all of my lovely, 40 reviewers. Yes, even those of you who said 'UPDATE!'**

**This is my Christmas present to you. Have a happy holidays, and feel free to pm me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Oh, and how do I make a line break?**

**Reviews satisfy me. And my dog. Make us happy.**


End file.
